Conjunto de drabbles Michi
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles sobre la pareja Michi con el lema "aunque no hayan terminado juntos, es indudable que Mimí y Taichi alguna vez se besaron". Es un reto que he aceptado de SkuAg.


**Hola a todos, he aceptado otro reto, el de SkuAg (realmente no sé si ha sido aceptado pero creo que sí se puede). Este en concreto es del pairing Michi o Mimí X Taichi. Es un conjunto de Drabbles de esta pareja con el lema "Aunque no hayan terminado juntos, es indudable que Mimí y Taichi alguna vez se besaron". Os quiero comentar una cosa, para hacer drabbles, habitualmente hago un relato y luego elijo las piezas que quiero y hago el drabble. Así que a parte del Drabble en sí, publicaré todos los relatos que vaya escribiendo. El conjunto de drabbles he pensado que sean 10 en un principio, pero no estoy segura aunque espero poder llegar a todos. Os dejo el primero, espero que os gusten. =D  
**

 **Bueno, aquí os dejo el reto para que veáis si he cumplido las expectativas.**

 **Pairing:** Michi **Características:** Me gustaría una colección de drabbles (puede ser con palabras, imágenes, canciones o sin nada, a libre elección) en los que en todos se siga el headcanon de que "aunque no hayan terminado juntos, es indudable que Mimí y Taichi alguna vez se besaron". Me gustarían drabbles no relacionados entre sí, todos dentro del canon, en los que por cualquier motivo se den un beso y nada más que eso (o que se deje abierto a interpretación). Como todos deben ser dentro del canon, no pueden estar relacionados entre sí. Es decir, ser distintas versiones de ese primer (y tal vez único) beso. Debe respetarse el canon al 100% y los nombres japoneses. NO puede haber lemon. **Género:** Romance, puede haber humor. Puede haber distintos géneros. **Plazo:** Dos meses para el primero, después están en la suya.

* * *

 **~Dulce Salvación~**

Taichi Yagami había entrado a escondidas en el vestuario de las chicas. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a un armario, intentando coger una pelota. De pronto la sala se abrió de sopetón dejando a una Mimí sorprendida y a un Taichi pillado con las manos en la masa. Mimí estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Tai fue mucho más rápido, se levantó del suelo, cerró la puerta y le tapó la boca a Mimí. Luego de eso, cuando se aseguró que Mimí no gritaría, le quitó la mano de la boca poco a poco, despacio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Le dijo Mimí enfadada.

Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tenue color rojo que contrastaba con su pálida piel, su ceño se encontraba fruncido haciendo que le surgieran unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente, su boca estaba torcida en un gesto de contrariedad dándole un toque adorable a su mohín. Tai se estaba sintiendo atraído por ella, Mimí era una mujer atractiva, eso era innegable, quien pensara que no, no debía tener ojos en la cara. Por desgracia Mimí no era el tipo de chica que se fijaría en él, o eso creía.

-Mimí no es lo que piensas-Dijo Tai con tono conciliador.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces qué es? Estabas paseando y dijiste voy a entrar a ver si veo alguna flor.-contestó ella.

Realmente la única flor que me interesa ver esta delante de mí.-pensó Taichi.

-¡Qué no Mimí! ¡Qué no quería espiar a nadie! Solo vengo a por una pelota.

-¿A por una pelota?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ayer por la tarde se nos coló la pelota de futbol en el entrenamiento, pero estaba cerrado y no había nadie. Mis compañeros no se atrevían a venir por miedo, vergüenza o no sé qué, por eso estoy aquí.

Unos pasos y unas risas femeninas se escucharon, Mimí reaccionó rápido, cogió a Taichi del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujó dentro de su taquilla y se metió dentro con él.

Taichi vio como las chicas empezaron a cambiarse y desvió su mirada hacia la pared. Se sentía un poco agobiado, en la taquilla empezaba a hacer calor y el aroma a flores que desprendía el cuerpo de Mimí sobre el suyo no ayudaba Cuando bajó su mirada sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, su mirada le recorrió toda la cara, la pasó por la relajada frente, por su nariz respingona y acabó en sus carnosos y brillantes labios. Tai se quedó embobado mirándolos, vio como Mimí se acercaba a los suyos, en un principio se quedó helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar pero cuando el dulce néctar de los labios de Mimí tocó los suyos, reaccionó y le siguió el movimiento. No fue un beso apasionado sino uno dulce e inocente que expresaba la fascinación existente de uno por el otro.

Luego del beso, sin decir nada una sonrojada Mimí le devolvió la pelota extraviada. Taichi volvió al patio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Mimí había sido su dulce salvación.


End file.
